Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero - Duel 002
Important notes *The Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero series uses the original method of Hybrid Summoning, however, Splice Cards were added to be requirements to initiate the Hybrid Summoning. *Destiny Space Dragoon is a match-winner Hybrid Monster that uses Spear Dragon, Destiny Board, and Mystical Space Typhoon as Hybrid Material. Per his effect: If the player has all Spirit Messages in their hand, Jamie simply has to discard them in order of the letter to win the duel. *Like Yami Yugi - Jamie wins the first duel against his rival using a Match-Winner. Summary The duel continues The duel continues between Jamie Yutori and Samson Wild as Samson has just destroyed Great Vahagn with Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain. Samson reveals to him that at the start of the duel he set a card face-down and hasn't used it yet. He activates it and reveals it to be the trap card Villainous Ending which allows him to destroy one monster on his field and deal 100 points of damage multiplied by its level. However, Jamie counters with Damage Blade halving all damage until the end of the turn, however, Samson states that he'll still take 200 points of damage which is enough to defeat him only for Jamie to use Chuckling Dragon's Fan-Fiction effect to halve the damage again reducing his LP to 100. Samson ends his turn as Jamie conducts his turn by drawing a second Pot of Greed and activates it. He ends his turn by setting a card. Jamie thinks to himself that for his plan to work - he has to use his face-down card. Samson conducts his turn by first using his own Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards and then follows up by using Monster Reborn to revive Golden Hook. He declares an attack on using Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain, however, Jamie counters with Rainbow Life discarding Malowyrm and uses the effect of Malowyrm to redirect to attack at him and gain 5300 Life Points. Jamie draws Destiny Board upon his next turn and sets it before ending his turn. Samson draws and after he does so - Jamie activates only for Samson to responds by using Mask of the Destiny VILLAIN forcing Jamie to face it down and is now no longer able to use it. Samson destroys with Destiny VILLAIN - Golden Hook and follows up with a direct attack from Dread Chieftain bringing his Life Points down to 2100 before ending his turn with a face-down. Jamie draws Deep Sea Dragon and subsequently summons it. He uses its effect to Special Summon his ace monster Sacred Birth Dragon to the field before using Deep Sea Dragon to Link Summon Ethereal Aqua Dragon and repeatedly uses its effect to draw 6 cards. He equips his Ace Monster with Crystal Tail to increases its attack by 600 and launches an attack with Sacred Birth Dragon shouting "Blazing Storm". Samson wonders why he isn't going for his weaker monster as it'd end the duel and asks him why - as Jamie states he didn't want to risk his facedown card only for Samson to inform him that - Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Samson's monster is destroyed and his Life Points is reduced to 50 as Sacred Birth Dragon loses 1000 ATK until Jamie's next Main Phase 1. Frustrated at himself; Jamie set three cards and ends his turn. As a result of his actions Jamie angrily scolds himself as Mitch tells Samson that Jamie has had an inferiority complex ever since he was kid and was never able to learn the lesson that their father was trying teach Jamie. Samson activates his Spell Card - Call of Destiny to special summon Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain and gain 1000 ATK. Samson has Dread Chieftain declare an attack, however, Jamie counters with Extreme Fire Sale to increase the ATK of Sacred Birth Dragon by 950 and use destroy his two face-down Splice Cards. Thanks to Non-Damage Zone neither play takes damage this turn and due to Extreme Fire Sale monster's cannot be destroyed this turn. As Samson ends his turn Jamie uses the effect of Donation of a Fire Dragon to add a Spell Splice Card to his hand. As Jamie's turn begins Samson uses the second effect of Call of Destiny - sending it to the graveyard to skip Jamie's battle phase, but after using Ethereal Aqua Dragon to draw a second card - Jamie uses Molecular Splicing to Hybrid Summon Destiny Space Dragoon shocking Samson as Jamie activates its effect to discard all Spirit Messages as all monsters on the field are destroyed and Samson's Life Points are reduced to 0. Aftermath Samson reveals the entire thing was a ploy to get Jamie to duel again and asks how he felt as he throws back Mitch's deck. Jamie admits he enjoyed it, but still feels that his skills are inadequate as a duellist. He states that he has a lot to learn as he gives a slight smile and thanks Samson for the lesson. As he looks at Sacred Birth Dragon's card - he hears a voice telling him to continue to duelling - confusing Jamie and vows to duel him again with better skills and promises to read the card effects next time. Later at Jamie's house; his duelling his next-door neighbour - Leon Yearson and manages to defeat him before handing him his Destiny Board and Spirit Messages to him saying that he doesn't like Match Winning cards as Jamie walks him outside before retreating to his room to sleep. Jamie Yutori vs. Samson Wild Duel continues from the previous story. Turn 9: Samson's turn Samson activate his trap card Villainous Ending to destroy Destiny HERO - Undercover Stranger and inflict 100 points of damage times its level to his opponent, however, Jamie activates Damage Blade to halve all damage and Chuckling Dragon to halve all damage again. (Jamie: 200 - 100) Samson ends his turn. Turn 10: Jamie's turn Jamie draws. Activates his second to draw two cards ( and Malowyrm). sets a card and ends his turn Turn 11: Samson's turn Draws. Activates his own to gain two cards Samson activates to special summon Destiny VILLAIN - Golden Hook in his central Main Monster Zone (2300/↙↓↘). Attacks with Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain, however, Jamie activates by discarding a card in his hand gaining Life Points instead of losing Life Points. Since the monster Jamie sent to the graveyard was Malowyrm - all of Samson's monster are required to attack, but they can attack directly. (Jamie: 100 - 3100) Attacks directly with Golden Hook. (Jamie: 3100 - 5400). Sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 12: Jamie's turn Draws ( ). Sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 13: Samson's turn Draws and Jamie activates . Samson activates his trap card Mask of the Destiny VILLAIN; thanks to this trap card - Jamie is forced to place Destiny Board back in its face-down position and can no longer activate it. Attacks and destroys with Golden Hook. (Jamie: 5400 - 5100) Attacks directly with Dread Chieftain. (Jmmie: 5100 - 2100) Sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 14: Jamie's turns Draws a card. Normal Summons Deep Sea Serpent (level 4/1800/100) in Attack Position. Activates Deep Sea Serpent's effect allowing him to a or below from his by banishing 2 Dragons, Wyrms, and/or Sea Serpent-type monster in his graveyard. He banishes Great Vahagn and Malowyrm to Sacred Birth Dragon (Level 7/2500/2100) in attack position. Jamie sets Deep Sea Serpent in the link arrows in order to link the circuit and link summons Ethereal Aqua Dragon (1300/↓) Jamie activates the effect of Ethereal Aqua Dragon by lowering its by 100 - he can draw a card. (1300 - 1200/↓) He continues to use the effect of Ethereal Aqua Dragon to draw cards 5 more times. (1200 - 1100 - 1000 - 900 - 800 - 700/↓) Activates Crystal Tail and equips it onto Sacred Birth Dragon increases his ATK by 600. (2500 - 3100/2100) Attacks Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain with Sacred Birth Dragon and destroys it. (Samson: 150 - 50) Due to the effect of Crystal Tail - Sacred Birth Dragon loses 1000 ATK due to battling this turn until Jamie's next Main Phase 1. (3100 - 2100/2100) Jamie sets three cards and ends his turn Turn 15: Samson's turn Draws a card. Activates Call of Destiny to Special Summon Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain to his Main Monster Zone and gains 1000 ATK by halving his life points. (3000 - 4000/2800) (Samson; 50 - 25). Attacks Sacred Birth Dragon with [Chieftain, however, Jamie activates his trap card Extreme Fire Sale; by destroying up to two face-down cards (2 Normal Splice Cards) on his field - he can increase Sacred Birth Dragon by 950 for each one. (2100 - 4000/2100) Due to Extreme Fire Sale monster's cannot be destroyed this turn and due to his facedown card being the Normal Splice Card Non-Damage Zone - neither player takes Damage this turn as Dread Chieftain's attack yields no results. Ends his turn as Sacred Birth Dragon's ATK goes back down (4000 - 2100/2100) - the effect of his second Normal Splice Card activates Donation of a Fire Dragon allowing him to add a Splice Card for each FIRE Attribute Dragon-type monster's on his field. Turn 16: Jamie's turn Draws a card. Activates the effect of Ethereal Aqua Dragon again (700 - 600/↓). Samson activates the second effect of Call of Destiny - sending it to the graveyard along with Destiny VILLAIN - Dread Chieftain to skip the battle phase this turn. However, Jamie activates the Spell Splice Card Molecular Splicing sending Sacred Molecule Connection to the graveyard to splicing the and that's in his hand with the that's his field to Hybrid Summon - Destiny Space Dragoon (Level 4/1900/0). Jamie activates the effect of Destiny Space Dragoon and discards all the Spirit Message cards in his hand. For Dramatic effect; Destiny Space Dragoon destroys all monsters on the field and reduces Samson's Life Points to 0. (Samson: 25 - 0). Category:Chapters